The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a system for simulating time domain responses of information handling systems and subsystems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is sometimes desirable to simulate the time domain response of IHSs in order to, for example, analyze or model components and/or channels in the IHS. However, with the increasing signal speeds associated with, for example, high speed serial data links, simulation and modeling of components and/or channels becomes more challenging. Typically, the metric used for validating a high speed link channel from a Signal Integrity perspective is Bit Error Rate (BER), while Eye Height (EH) and Eye Width (EW) are used to determine the quality of an interface for a given set of design parameters and frequency of operation. However, BER, EH, and EW estimation require Time Domain (TD) simulations of complex channel models over billions of bits, which is a time, compute power, and memory intensive process. Several techniques involving statistical and/or optimization algorithms have been introduced to reduce the set of designs that need to be simulated. For example, the Design of Experiments (DoE) technique is one of the most common of such techniques. However, DoE-based simulations have been found to result in inaccurate sensitivity analysis of the channel performance to design variables. Furthermore, the size of a DoE set scales exponentially with the number of design variables.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved system for simulating the time domain response of an IHS.